


Contentment

by imperfectPacifist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Power Outage, anikishipping, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectPacifist/pseuds/imperfectPacifist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaden and Syrus enjoy some time together during a snow storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago (back before I was able to access the subbed version of the show, hence the dubbed names) but never got around to posting it. It's also really short. I was told that I should make it longer, but I could never figure out what to add.

The blizzard had struck suddenly, managing to knock out the dorm’s power in the process.

Jaden wasn’t complaining, though. He sat amidst a nest of blankets and pillows, admiring his handiwork. Several candles lit the small dorm room, and a small battery-powered space heater sat on the desk. He hadn’t thought he would need it when his mom had sent it over to him, but now was glad that she had. Even though the power outage had taken out the heat, he was still warm.

As was his companion.

He let out a soft sigh and felt the small form cuddled against his chest move a bit. He didn’t have to look to know that Syrus was looking at him.

“Jay? Is something wrong?” Looking down, Jaden gave a small smile and held the other boy a bit tighter.

“Nah. I’m great.” Secretly, he wished he could think of a better word to describe how he was feeling at that moment.  
It came to him as Syrus rested his head against Jaden’s chest again and closed his eyes.

  
‘Content...that’s it.’

It was the perfect word to describe the warmth in his chest, the blissful peace he felt as he cradled his small boyfriend in his arms.

He looked down at Syrus, unaware of the smile that played on his lips and the loving look in his eyes.

Syrus opened his eyes once more and looked up at Jaden, no doubt having felt his gaze. He gave the taller boy a small, shy smile, and in response, Jaden leaned down and placed a kiss on his nose. The position hurt his neck a bit, but seeing Syrus’s blush was well worth it.

“Jaden!” Syrus whined, “Stop that!”

“Stop what?” He asked, smirking, and placing another kiss on his little boyfriend’s forehead.

“That!” He shrieked, giggling as Jaden proceeded to place light kisses on a particularly ticklish spot on his neck.

“What? I’m not allowed to lavish my boyfriend with affection?” Syrus groaned at the teasing tone in Jaden’s voice.

“No! Not if this is how you are going to do it!” He laughed uncontrollably as Jaden’s hands found his sides and tickled him.

“Oh, come on! You’re cute when you laugh!” Jaden gently nudged Syrus until he was lying on his back amidst the pillows and blankets.

When the brunette finally let up, he was lying over the smaller boy.

“You know...if you don’t like me showing you affection that way,” Jaden leaned down and pressed his lips against Syrus’s neck again, before nipping at it lightly and continuing, “I could show it to you in other ways…”

He allowed his voice to trail off suggestively, holding Syrus just a bit closer.

“J-Jaden!” Syrus admonished. His blush deepened when he heard Jaden chuckle.

“Okay, okay.” He relented, letting his forehead rest against the smaller boy’s.

Jaden closed his eyes, taking a moment to stop and bask in the peaceful feeling.

“I love you.” It slipped out in a soft whisper, the familiarity of the words not ruining the importance of the meaning.

“I love you too.” Hearing the sentiment whispered back, with the same level of intimacy, made his heart feel warm and light

The two of them stayed there for a while, basking in each other’s presence and the love they felt. Neither of them paid any mind to the storm raging outside.


End file.
